-Ravaged Silk-
by Finnona
Summary: The memories of a young woman ring loud and clear, but he truth her life has been built around is as soft and as fragile as silk..


Cold. I never thought it would be so cold... people say it's just like falling asleep but you never wake up, I guess they were slightly right but it's more like lying at the bottom of the ocean and feeling the coldness of the current draw patterns over my skin. When I open my eyes I can only see darkness and it feels like I never opened my eyes in the first place and that scares me. My mother (my adopted mother that is) always says I should start at the beginning, so here I go the very beginning. My beginning.

For most of my life my world consisted of the town, the path that leads to the green meadows, all the farmland the surrounds the meadows and...that was it. My father had a giant map stored in the big oak casket in the corner of my parents room where loads of secret stuff was hidden, along with plenty of other boring leather bound books with long complicated sentences that I never managed to get round to finishing. I remember once when my father was out chopping wood or my mother was busy running errands, I would manage to break open the chest with a large hammer I "found" in my father's tool shed down the back of the garden. I was careful not to go denting the pinewood covering as that would prove my parents that I was touching, or indeed breaking their precious chest. And envelop myself with the wonders of the 5 worlds. If she managed to spread out the whole map she would be able to spot her little town at the centre of Elysian, the farming region that managed to produce varied quantities of mouth watering fruit.

One of my absolute favourite parts of the map was the left hand corner where all the 5 worlds map were aligned and that they seemed to shine with magic that made the flags ripple but only when you look at them though the corner of your eye, stopping as soon as it started when you stared at it directly. Often whenever I was bored or alone I would dream about the day when I would pack my bags, map in hand, and go out to see the world. Overall when I think about it my childhood was an easy one, I had plenty of food, more than enough love from everyone, and I never seemed to get sick too often. But only when I was older did I notice that the rules her parents inflicted upon me mainly revolved around the forest behind the house's garden. "Rein you can eat all the strawberries you want!" my mother would often scold me "but don't you even think about crossing that fence!" "There are bears and goodness knows what past that there gate!"

Remembering my childhood brings happy tears to my eyes as I remember how blissfully naive and stupid I was to not see how wrong and messed up my life was, and is. I mean sure I noticed some of the purebred men and women giving me nasty looks and crossing to the opposite side of the road whenever I was with my parents, but back then I merely dismissed them and went on with my life. Now I may assume many of you might want to know a little more about my family, from what you may have remembered I am adopted. My adopted mother and father are Saxhleel, the Saxhleel are a race of reptilian people with amazing underwater breathing skills and fighting techniques.

My birth mother was what everyone calls a "mixer" that means she had a child (me) with another clan. This provided problem with for my late mother and father as there were only two available options for both of them; talk to their clan elders, elope or leave and start their own clan. They eventually came to the decision to try and talk to the clan elders and persuade them to let them and their unborn child (me) live. Naturally hyped up on their own ego both clan leaders denied them and they were swiftly banished and forced to fend for themselves.

It was then when they found Ayesha and Clypeus, adopted mother and father. I'm sure you can imagine how worried and scared my parents were when they were discovered by Ayesha and Clypeus while they were out fishing. Ayesha told me that when they gave my parents some food and a promise of a warm bed in exchange of some hard work, my mother burst into floods of tears. Ever since then Ayesha and Reline became the best of friends. The arrangement they has was that Arthur would help with the farming and Reline would help with the sewing and cooking in return for hot meals and a roof over their heads. This was only until I was born and then my parents would be on their way, but the friendship my parents shared with Ayesha and Clypeus continued and they stayed together for much longer.

Remembering all these crucial moments of my life has made me think about what has just happened to me, my life, my whole existence has been a whole bundle of lies preventing me from realising the truth. It has caused me to lose the people I love, and allow the people I hate to prosper and taint the world I once loved. But I swear, rivers will run read with their blood and justice will be swift.


End file.
